Love: Unexpected and Complicated
by XwinterstormX
Summary: Seth Clearwater and Winter Storm have been best friends-and even in love with each other-since they were kids. On the day where Winter gets broken up with by her player boyfriend, Seth imprints-on her!
1. You Fucking Suck, Life

Damn. Another day stuck in this damn rain. I glared at the sky, rain falling on my face. My usual side bangs now stuck to my face, my make-up I lightly wore already claimed by the rain. My blonde curls puffed up from the humidity, my hair looking more volumized and in ringlets than the usual days. I huffed, my eyes puffy from allowing myself to cry in the rain.

_I love you_, echoed my mind, _I really love you! _I sighed again as a memory from today, about three hours earlier flashed through my mind:

I opened my phone to a text message from _him_, James. James Thaile. _Hey_, he said_, I'm sorry Winter. I…I can't do this anymore. This is all just a dream. We're just a dream, like that movie you showed me. I love you, but…I don't think we can be together. I'm really sorry. I hope we can be friends._

-James

My eyes started watering again, and I noticed a familiar pack of boys walking towards the road, pushing and shoving each other. I smiled a little, watching what it'd be like if I had that many friends, wishing I was noticed more for me and not for the player I was dating. Well, I had three. Seth Clearwater, Jasmine Rose, and Seth's girlfriend(who I was a little jealous of. What can I say? I had a little crush on him, he was _hot_) Rachel Elizabeth.

I walked out of the school parking lot and onto the road, like every day. I loved walking home; it helped me clear my head, as did walking through the forest. I looked towards the woods, wondering if it was better to go in there and cry my eyes out.

Quickly, I looked at my phone to see what time it was, my blue eyes shining against the screen, my eyes looking puffy. It was only around 3, so I dropped my phone into my bag and took off running into the woods.

I quickly ran into the heart of the woods, finding my favorite spot. It was a clearing filled with a stream and a meadow of flowers, a place where I wanted to build a house in one day. But, as much as I wanted to, something in my head screamed at me to never stay here, as if there was a danger here or already had been.

I slipped my bag off of my shoulder, hearing it thud on the ground and sat on it, my head resting in my lap with my arms around me as I finally cried-a sobbing, loud cry, falling into my sadness and heartbreak.

Once I had stopped crying, sobbing dryly, I slowly walked over to the stream and looked down at myself, only to hit the water at my reflection. I was such an ugly crier. "Go to hell James," I growled. I really hoped he heard that, or at least got a shiver down his spine. I was going to give him hell when I next saw him.

Eventually, I got up and retrieved my bag, starting to go back. As I started walking, I felt like something was right behind me, and as if on cue, I heard twigs crack. Whirling around and looking around frantically, I saw it: a pair of eyes staring at me. I heard a growl come from the direction, as more eyes suddenly glowed and light reflected off of them, like an animal's. Suddenly, I heard panting behind me, and the figures from behind the trees emerged.

Those figures were horse-sized wolves, all of them having beautiful colors of fur, reminding me of autumn leaves a little. Sure, they were big enough to harm me, but they were _awesome_. I gaped at them in amazement, moving towards one farthest from me. It was a shorter wolf, probably younger, with beautiful chocolate brown eyes. The fur of the animal was a beautiful tannish color, its back darkening into a black. Its underbelly was white; since I was pretty much fully underneath it by the time I reached his nose, reaching up towards him. I whistled for him to look down at me, and I put my tiny hand on his nose.

He looked down at me with beautiful chocolate colored eyes, and I felt a special pull towards him. I wanted to stay here with him, pet his fur for hours, and take a ride on this wolf. He was special. I moved my hand over his snout and walked closer to his shoulder, petting him. He had really soft fur.

Suddenly, I heard the wolves behind us making a funny noise that sounded kind of like a laugh and I wondered what that was about—but then my phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my bag and answered, "Hi Mom."

"Where are you?! Get home right now!" she yelled worriedly through the phone, "dinner's ready."

I nodded, "Okay. Be there in a few," I answered and ended the call, wondering how long I'd actually been here, and with this wolf.

I looked at the wolves, smiled, and turned to the wolf next to me, "I'll be back tomorrow. See you then!" I blushed, feeling funny talking to a wolf, but I took off running, hearing a whine behind me and a noise like before. I shrugged it off, picking up speed so I wasn't yelled at once I was home.

**AN: Hope you liked it! First story.(: Please review and comment! And no copyright intended about Twilight! **


	2. A Wolf Ate My Burger

**Chapter 2: A Wolf Ate My Burger!**

My house came into view, the dull red reminding me of autumn leaves. The warped porch creaked with my weight as I opened the door to the house, already smelling our dinner from the door. My stomach growled, but I didn't feel like eating. I wiped my feet on our welcome home mat and quickly took off my shoes. I swear, we had some habits like the Japanese.

This was the house I'd lived in since I was born, and I never wanted to leave it. It was a part of me, even though my asshole of a father left memories of his cheating prick-ness in the house. Well, we kind of torched his room, but put out the fire before it got bad enough. That was my sister and my doing. In case you haven't realized, I hate my father. With a passion.

Once my father was out of the picture, my mom met her husband Alex. They were dating for a while, with us asking Alex when he was finally going to pop the question on my mom, when he finally proposed. And, within a year of the relationship, they were married. My mom was now 9 months pregnant with our baby sister Eva, and her due date was very close.

My book bag pounded on the floor next to the door with all of the homework I planned on not doing tonight, and my mom walked into the living room and pulled me into a tight hug, reading me before she could even see my face. "What's wrong, honey?" she asked quietly.

I looked down at her arms around me, seeing how white she was. To me, she was as white as a ghost, bit that was because I had a dark tan from over the summer with my dad, and being half Quileute helped. My dad also lived in Alabama, and I saw him every summer, and he lived right on the beach: hence, how I was tan.

"You know that asshole I was dating? He broke up with me today," I said, sounding a little more pissed and sad than I was. Really, what I wanted to do was find that wolf with the familiar eyes. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes…the sandy brown fur that reminded me of the hot summer days and hot sand of the beach, along with the refreshing cool, salty ocean against my skin that created goose bumps…

"I'm sorry, honey. It gets better, I promise," she murmured. What was wrong with me? I've been in love with him for two years, shouldn't I've been crying?! Not fawning over some wolf. Well, they were my favorite animal.

"It's alright, Mom, I'm okay. I promise," I smiled at her. "Though, I'm not really hungry. I'm gonna go up to my room for the night. Thanks, Mom," I pulled away and kissed her cheek, heading towards the stairs.

As I was about to go up, I was greeted by Alex who gave me a hug, smelling like he always did. The Alex smell, I called it. He smiled at me, making me feel really short. He was half Asian and half Cherokee Indian. He was short, standing at about 5'7", and mom could be taller than him when she wore heels. His family always joked about that around him. He was very skinny, though he could fight. His black hair puffed up in spikes, as my cousin Matthew called it, and his eyes were a dark brown. He saw my mom and his eyes lit up, pulling away from me and telling me to feel better, walking over to my mom and kissing her.

I rolled my eyes, not wanting to see a couple at the moment, and trudged upstairs passing my sister who was rubbing her growling stomach.

She and I were the same height, but we were complete opposites. She had short, dark brown hair that was naturally wavy, but she always straightened it. She was a little on the chubby side-but, I probably was, too-and she had dark hazel eyes. She also had a much bigger chest than I did, her being a DD and me a B. Sadly.

She nodded to me and passed by, while I walked up looking at the picture on the walls. The hallway was a soft green, with white hand rails down into the soft orange living room. Yes, our house was arranged around the colors of autumn, but our house was so cozy this way.

I walked to my white door and opened it, seeing the soft yellow walls and the Japanese things on the walls: chopsticks, some Korean stuff Alex gave me, Japanese wooden dolls, a cat bank, a sake holder with a little cup for it, some paintings of girls in kimonos looking at cherry blossoms, chopsticks hanging up on the walls, and finally, a stickered cherry blossom tree.

My bed was queen sized, with a window in the middle of the far wall. I had a big room and I was happy about it, since I had room. My bed had a white, red, and black comforter that was leaves, and it matched my room nicely. Even my yellow shelves with my books and things from my friends-or lack of-that I'd been given. Some photos of my family were up there, even a few with my dad. Some were us at the beach or when my sister and I were little and the family was together, and there were even some new ones: all of us on their wedding day, us with mom at her check up with the baby, and a sonogram or our baby sister.

I sighed and sat on my bed, waiting for the chatter of dinner to start and opened my window once it did. I climbed out onto the roof and pulled my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs. It'd stopped raining on my way home, and it was finally clear out now, happily enough. I sighed and stared at the stars, thinking about today and how crazy it was, until I heard footsteps coming up next to me.

My head quickly turned and I instantly calmed as I saw it was Seth…with no shirt on. Damn, this boy was _fine_. Much better than the Cullens in Forks, who people called hot. I didn't understand how they were so hot, especially Edward. His nose looked like it was run over by a truck, not that mine was much better. I frowned, thinking about my pointy nose and Seth looked at me questionably.

I smiled and blushed a little, hiding under my hair. I just recently started curling my bangs, to at least start trying to put myself together, and he was the first person who'd liked it.

He sat down next to me, holding to burgers in his hands. I snatched one from his hand and ate it hungrily, not caring how unlady-like I looked. He laughed and scarfed his down, too. "Something told me you needed that burger," he said with his mouth full, causing me to laugh this time. "Yeah, I told my mom I wasn't eating. That asshole broke up with me today," I growled and he frowned. "I'm sorry. I'll kick his ass for oyu if you'd like," he said, putting his fist in the air.

"No, no, no. I'll be the one to do that," I said sweetly. He laughed and we looked into each other's eyes for a moment. For an instant, my wolf flashed into my head, and the same pull I felt with that wolf started making itself known with him. I wanted him. I needed him. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and kiss him, make out with him on this roof top.

_No_, I chided myself, _he has a girlfriend._ I was about to finish my burger when his mouth claimed the rest of it, him swallowing it all in a bite. I glared, "I was going to eat that!" I playfully smacked him, and he chuckled.

As soon as my skin touched his, it buzzed, like electricity crackling throughout my body, and something told me he could feel it too. I looked up at him, and our eyes locked, him unconsciously scooting closer to him. He wrapped one arm around my waist, one of his hands cupping my face. His lips were an inch from mine when he regained control over himself, pulling away.

I turned away from him, not wanting him to see my sad face. But, guessing part of him already knew, he kissed my hair and stayed as close to me as he was. "I'm sorry, "he whispered in my ear.

"It's alright," I whispered back, and he moved so I could rest my head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent, and closing my eyes. He rested his chin on my head, breathing in my scent as well, from what it seemed. God, he smelt so nice. It was like a woodsy scent, something I could never get enough of.

We stayed there for what felt like hours, until I heard him whisper, "I'm breaking up with her tomorrow."

I blinked, then looked up at him, "What?"

"You heard me, " he murmured, a little red in his cheeks. God damn, he was like a god. He was the best looking man of all time. Why the hell couldn't he be mine? We acted like this a lot recently, we'd flirt with each other like this, so why couldn't he be mine?

"Be prepared for tomorrow, okay?" he whispered to me as a howl boomed through the trees. Seth cursed and slowly got up, seeming like he didn't want to go. "I..I have to go," he grumbled, hearing another howl, "I'll see you tomorrow, I promise!" He smiled at me and climbed down the side of the house as he'd done since he was little.

I nodded, "See you tomorrow," I called after him, hearing another howl that seemed like it was so familiar, that it was calling out to me…The hell was all this about?

I sighed and climbed down from the roof, going into my room from the window I'd left open. I shut it and sighed, pulling my long hair into a messy bun and throwing on a baggy t-shirt and heading to bed, setting an alarm to take a shower in the morning.

Sighing, I thought, _this is going to be interesting._

**AN:Man, i forgot how much fun it is to write! Haha.(: I hope you like this chapter! It was fun to write!**


	3. He's a What! I'm a What!

**Chapter 3: He's a ****_What_****?! I'm a ****_What_****?!**

I awoke to my alarms blaring, and then to a familiar tap on my window. Seth was here. He grinned, and I opened up the window, not caring that I had just woken up. I looked at the clock-6:00-and then at the huge, warm figure towering above me. "I swear to God, you are a fucking lumberjack," I whispered to him as I walked into my bathroom, him following suit, laughing quietly, and leaning against the door frame while I brushed my teeth.

"More like a space heater lumberjack," he chuckled and smiled. "Got a spare? Mom's mad at me for the drama I'm going to cause today."

I stared at him with a puzzled expression, handing him a toothbrush and tooth paste. God, he was so fucking hot. He was making my knees go weak, and also making me want him. He brushed his teeth as I rinsed my mouth out and turned on the water to the shower, pulling my hair out of the messy bun it was in at the same time. I took off my bracelets, ring, and necklaces I had on as he rinsed out his mouth, and I pushed him out of the green, beach-themed bathroom so I could shower.

I heard a "hey!" from him as I pulled off my clothes and jumped in, taking a quick shower and shaving. Once I was finished, I turned off the water and hopped out, putting a towel on my head and another on my body and opened the door, staring at a puppy-dog-eyed Seth. I glared at him. "Shower if you need to, I'm getting dressed, and you can't be in here," I stuck my tongue out at him as I snapped.

He sighed, slowly walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. I heard the water turn on again, and I knew my mother knew he was over, not that she cared. This was Seth, and this was normal for us. Seth and I were….well, what were we, exactly? I didn't know the answer to that question. I quickly shut the blinds and covered the curtains over the window, picking out a matching pair of lacey black panties and a bra. Next, I threw a black mid-thigh dress on over top and a cropped jacket over the exposed shoulders of the spaghetti strap dress.

I sat down at my vanity and started putting in my contacts and putting lotion on my face, then playing with my curls and adding a flip to my bangs once Seth walked out, showered and looking refreshed. "I'll come back in like 15 minutes, I'm gonna go change clothes," he said, jumping out of my window and I yelled "Bye!"

I started applying make-up and lip gloss as he pulled up and honked. I smiled, since he didn't regularly do this. I wondered what made today so special, but I was in high spirits because of it. I checked over myself to make sure I looked perfect before grabbing my coat and an umbrella and putting on my heels as I grabbed a Pop-Tart and ran outside into the rain with the umbrella in one hand.

A familiar arm waved from in the car, and I realized that was his girlfriend. Inside, a bit of jealousy grew, but I kept a smile to mask my façade. I opened back the door to Seth's truck, sitting in the back. I folded the umbrella and quickly shut the door, ruffling my hair once more as my curls fell in a mess around my head and onto my waist, also checking over my outfit to make sure there was no rain on it.

I looked up to smile at Seth and tell him to stop gaping at his girlfriend until I froze. He was staring at me. It wasn't his regular, friendly stare. It seemed fuller of desire, like he wanted me. Like I was his, and he wanted to make it known. He stared at me through the rear view mirror, and I was frozen in a bright red blush staring back at him.

He didn't look away until Rachel cleared her throat, causing our heads to snap to hers. She glared at Seth, who seemed to not even look guilty, like the times when they were first dating and she thought there was something between us, oh, how guilty and whipped he looked back then.

Now…it was like I was his. Like I belonged to him, and there was no reason why he couldn't stare. In fact, his look was more questionable like _why_ instead of _I'm sorry_.

I looked down at my lap and blushed insanely, and I heard Rachel growl a "Go!" at him. In seconds, the car was moving down the road and into the busy parking lot. Highschoolers were pouring into the building, trying to get away from the rain, while some pressed against their boyfriends like the whores they were, trying to also get out of the rain's path.

I hopped out, and as soon as my bag was on my shoulder and my umbrella was up I saw him. _Him_. I hissed in disgust, and turned towards the car, hoping not to be seen.

But, of course, I was. He started striding over, two girls at his sides. I turned towards him, my face showing absolute disgust and anger. "Get away from me," I growled.

"Oooh, scary," he snapped back, chuckling. The girls at his sides laughed, too, putting hands on his chest and pressing closer.

"I'll say it again. Get _away from me_, or I'll hit you so hard you'll be knocked out for a month," I snarled, my nails digging into my palm. I felt a hand on my arm, and then a bigger, warm one. The one I wanted around me right now. I looked up at Seth, who was cautioning me with his eyes.

James must've seen something in my face, because he followed my gaze and growled in disgust. I continued to stare at Seth, resisting the urge to wrap my arms around him and kiss him.

"Ew, look at them. I feel bad for Rachel. He's probably been cheating on her with this slut," James said to his little 'ladies,' causing Seth and my head to turn in pure and utter rage.

"_Don't you dare talk about me or Seth that way!_" I snarled, my balled up fist colliding with the player's face. "_Don't you fucking dare talk about cheating to me, you bastard!_" I screamed, throwing another punch, and then my fist collided with a warm, strong, big hand. I huffed in frustration, calming down to Seth.

I felt his hand vibrating, and only then did I realize he'd been shaking insanely. I watched his hand grab James' shirt and lift him up, James' feet dangling on the ground.

A complete growl, reminding me of a beast, came from his mouth, "If you _ever_ talk about her like that again, I swear to _God_, I will put you in a _fucking coma_."

With that, Seth dropped James who landed on his ass, looking like a scared little baby. Staring at him, I started laughing. "I can't believe I _ever_ went out with you!"

With Rachel looking at Seth with accusing eyes, I walked triumphantly away from him, Seth and Rachel towing behind me. I hadn't realized how much trouble I'd really caused until later, once the crowd that'd seen me punching him had broken up.

**Lunch that day SPOV**

I was rocking back in forth in my chair, anxiety rushing in once Winter'd been called down to the office. Surely, she had broken his nose. Whether she'd heard it or not, I'd heard the crunch. He had a swollen lip and a black eye, too.

And, also, I had to break up with Rachel sometime today. Yesterday, I'd finally imprinted. Yesterday was the day I'd come back from the two weeks I was gone, which Winter hadn't seemed to notice, since she was cooped up in the drama that went on with her ex player that day.

She was bawling in the meadow, all because of what that asshole did. All day, I'd been staring at her, not to get even one glance. Of course, I couldn't blame her.

I really wished I'd gone out with _her_ before the change. I did really like her; I just didn't really have the courage. I'm such a fucking wimp. What the hell was wrong with me?! I'd liked her for years now, and just as I have the guts to ask her, she goes out with the number one asshole and I'm set up with Rachel. What the hell? I mean, sure, she was a nice person, but she wasn't Winter. Yes, yes, I know. Winter this, Winter that, blah blah blah.

I sighed, gripping my chair as I started to shake. "Calm down, bro," I heard Collin say to me and I sighed. "I know she's your imprint, dude, but you've gotta calm down. She'll be alright."

Just as she said that, I saw her walking with her mother, who seemed to be yelling at her, but she was looking at the ground fighting tears. Sure, I couldn't see her glossy eyes, but I _knew_. That's one of the signs of imprinting, or so I'd heard. And, I've known her since she was little. I knew when she was upset, and I knew she didn't like showing her pain, but it was so easy to read. For me, anyway.

While Collin griped at me, I kept thinking about how long I'd liked her. It was since the second grade I'd decided I was going to marry her, and I'd told my parents that the first day I met her. Every day in school I'd poke her and pull her hair and steal her things, making her try to just to get them back. Ever since then, her parents made her come over for play dates, trying to get her to like me, and me not to be such a bully to her. Even back then, she was hot-tempered. She'd punch me when people weren't around, and she eventually opened up. Until middle school, we were in the same classes together, and that's when it all went wrong for her. She pulled away, trusting very few people, me being the only guy. Still, she grew more and more beautiful in my eyes. We hadn't hung out in months, and seeing her now…damn, she was like an angel. She was what I wanted and needed, forever. I was her wolf, and I was whatever she wanted me to be. Right now, that was a friend.

"Seth…" a voice trailed into my thoughts, "Seth!" it yelled. I snapped back into the present and saw Collin staring at me.

"What?" I growled. "Are you going to break up or not today? Grow some balls," he growled and I grimaced. "I will. Now. Winter has to see it, to see I want her."

I stood up from the table, striding towards Rachel, tapping her on the shoulder. The accusing eyes greeted me.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," she said shortly, standing up and us walking out into the hall.

As soon as we were out of the lunch room, I put a hand on my neck and looked at her. "Rachel, listen…"

She stared at me, seeming to expect it. "I…I'm sorry but…"

_Damn it, spit it out, idiot! _I growled to myself. I was about to open my mouth when she said, "I've been seeing someone, for some time now. I'm sorry. I've been cheating on you."

I stared at her, at a loss for words,"W-what? S-so, you won't be mad if we stop dating, will you?"

She shook her head. "I…I see the way you look at her. Even before yesterday, you've always looked at her differently."

I nodded," I'm sorry. But, I love her. I love Winter."

I heard a bag thump to the floor, and I looked over to see Winter covering her mouth with her hands, her umbrella clattering to the floor. Her eyes started turning shiny, a few tears releasing themselves. "Seth…" she whispered.

"C'mon, let's go. You're in trouble," her mother growled and she sighed, picking up the things she dropped. She started walking, heels clacking against the floor, watching me while she walked by. Her mother glared, but it softened a little. She stopped next to me, "She did it for you, you know. It's really what set her off," she whispered in my ear and started walking faster to catch up to her daughter.

I turned and stared at them, the blonde haired blue-eyed, tan, tiny Winter who never did anything bad in her life, beat up a guy and broke his nose just for me and a comment he made.

She was truly an amazing girl, and before I realized it, my feet moved on their own towards them.

**AN: I'm a roll today! God, my arm hurts. XD I forgot how much i love writing. I hope you all like this chapter! I'll have another one up soon, swear! Working on it now! **

**~Winter**


	4. Kiss Me You Fool--Baka!

**Chapter 4: Kiss Me, You Fool—Baka!**

I turned around, hearing soft, pounding footsteps coming towards us. I watched breathlessly as Seth ran towards me, and as soon as he got close enough, he wrapped his arms around me and crushed me to his chest. I felt his kissing my hair, and then he cupped my chin and looked into my eyes, planting kisses on my forehead and cheeks.

I chuckled, looking up at him, Seth Clearwater who looked like a happy puppy, whose master just came home to him. "You're so silly. Kiss me you, fool."

He smiled and nodded, happy I gave him the permission. He lightly brushed my lips with his, and he pulled away. I glared, pulling on his collar so he was at my height. "Baka!" I shouted, karate chopping him on the head and sticking my tongue out.

He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and pouted from my hit. I laughed, "Kiss me like you mean it. But not in front of my mom." I let go of his collar, turning around. "See you after school. Have a good day. I won't be back for two weeks, but please, actually go to school."

I looked at my mom and we opened our umbrellas walking out to the car. I strode out into the rain, smiling and blushing for once. It felt like my world was finally coming together. I hoped it was, because I wasn't ready for this to fall apart. I never wanted to lose Seth, and he was the only guy I kept close to me. Ever since I met him.

"That hair pulling, stuff-stealing jerk," I mumbled and smiled, thinking about second grade. My mom laughed, "Even back then, you did so much for him. You've always loved him; you just never realized it, have you?"

I stopped walking, looking down at my heels. "I…I guess not," I said, surprised. I stared out into the rain. "Hey mom, you're not really mad at me, are you?"

"A little, but you're not in trouble. Only when you weren't moving you were. You had a reason, and he deserved what he got. But, we're limiting your phone and internet hours."

"Aww," I frowned as she unlocked her SUV and I jumped into the passenger seat, not really caring if the rain soaked me now. I shut my umbrella, putting it behind my seat and putting my bag at my feet.

Mom started the car, and we started driving back home, until I heard her cry in pain. She pulled over onto the side of the road, groaning in pain. "Winter," she huffed, "call Alex. The baby's coming. Now."

In a flash I grabbed my phone and dialed Alex's number. After two rings, he finally picked up. "MOM'S HAVING THE BABY!" I screamed into the phone and he gasped.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

"THEN HANG UP ALEX!"

The call disconnected and I dialed for an ambulance, dying of anxiety until they answered.

"911, what is your emergency?" a woman's voice came on the line.

"My mom's having her baby; we need to get to the hospital now!"

"Calm down. She'll be fine. What is your location?"

"Right outside of La Push High! We're a silver SUV on the side of the road!" my voice squeaked a little.

"We'll be there right away," the woman said and then hung up, my mom writhing in pain on her seat. I turned off the ignition and rested my mom's head on my lap. I didn't know what to do, since I'd never been there when I was born obviously, and no one in my family had had any babies recently in the last 16 years.

I heard sirens sound far off, along with a wolf howl. Ironically enough, I saw a familiar pair of eyes peering at me from the woods. I opened the door and whistled for the wolf, my mom's eyes shut in pain. He made a whine at me, hesitant to be seen on the road.

"My mom's in pain. She in labor, she's going to have my baby sister," I whispered, knowing he could pick up my voice. More eyes glowed next to him and I heard a sympathetic whine from my wolf.

I watched a few eyes retreat, and then eventually all of them but mine as the sirens approached, getting louder and louder to us. I stroked my mom's hair out of her face, the paramedics checking on us and gently lifting her out of the car. I grabbed my bookbag, throwing the keys into a pouch, and shut the doors of the car that were open. I also grabbed her purse before I shut the back one that was open.

I looked at my wolf one last time as he whined to me, and then hopped into the ambulance with my mother, holding her hand when the pain came.

We eventually arrived at the hospital, and it seemed like it took forever. They started prepping her for surgery, while she said she wanted me there when she gave birth. The whole family. Alex showed up with Taylor at the perfect time, and the three of us got her booked into a room that mothers have once they have their babies, I didn't know that was called.

**3 Hours Later**

Mom was rushed into the delivery room while the doctor was talking about being how many centimeters dilated, and we were told to put on scrubs. We did and met mom in the delivery room, Taylor and I confused about what the hell was going on.

It took only a few minutes, Mom getting angry every time they screamed "push!" at her. Alex seemed like he was going to pass out from how hard my mom was gripping his hand, but eventually, our family's new edition was out of Mom's belly.

We were moved back into the room we were in before that we'd booked, and they cleaned off Eva and wrapped her in a pink blanket. She cried for a while, but she stopped eventually, falling asleep while mom held her.

I smiled, watching mom with the baby, wondering how it was when she had me. I sat down in the recliner in the room, exhausted from the day's events. Right now was really the best time to be suspended, because I got to learn how to take care of a baby. I rubbed my stomach slowly, thinking about the idea of having a child eventually, little Seths running around. I smiled and shut my eyes, falling into a doze.

I woke up to a warm hand on mine, slowly rubbing my stomach like I was earlier. I kept my eyes shut, wondering how long I'd been there. As I remained conscious, I heard them start talking again, probably not wanting to wake me if I'd woken up before.

I heard mom laugh, and I heard a chair scuff on the floor and a body shift. My guess was that Seth was right here next to me. Had they gotten him a chair? _The hell would I know_, I thought. I knew there hadn't been one there before when I fell asleep. He was a big boy, maybe he got him his own. Oh well. Whatever.

"She doesn't know about _that_ yet, does she?" My mom asked.

Shit. I shouldn't be hearing this. I'm such an eavesdropper. Fuck. _I'MSORRYSETH_, I screamed in my mind. I hope he won't hate me. Well, I guess I could open my eyes and fake that I had just woken up.

"How'd you know?"

"Well, it's pretty damn easy to figure out. My husband, too. I just wonder, have any girls-or any of mine anyway-gotten it. Still, it's not every damn day your daughter's best friend turns into a lumberjack after disappearing."

He heard him sigh. "She…she better not hate me."

"She won't," my mom sounded like she was smiling. You know how you can hear it in a voice? Yeah.

"She wasn't the first time, even though she won't tell me. Or did she," my mom questioned herself.

I took the advantage I had at the silence in the room to 'groggily' open my eyes, yawn, and stretch. I looked around the room, seeing mom holding Eva, who was sleeping in her arms. I wondered who she looked like more, and if she was going to be like my step-sister Kira and have a mix of Alex and mom in her. Slowly stretching, I looked over at Seth, who seemed to know about my secret eavesdropping, so I quickly turned away blushing before he could read my face.

He chuckled and stood up, "C'mon, let's get you home," he said, holding out his hand to me.

I took it and smiled, but he unexpectedly pulled me up into his arms and carried me out of the room. "Bye, mom!" I called as the door shut. "I'll come back tomorrow!"

"Bye!" she called and I smiled, resting against Seth's warm chest. He was so warm, like the sun. I never wanted him to leave my side, and I really wanted him to lean down and kiss me right now. I wanted his warm lips on mine, his arms around my waist, my arms around his neck and hands in his hair…

_Ugh, maybe I am one_, I thought to myself as I grimaced, Seth looked at me, puzzled by my expression. I smiled, "Nothing, it's alright," I murmured and rested my head on his shoulder.

He strode out to his car, it being night already by the time I'd woken and the rain had stopped, just like last night. He opened the passenger door and was about to put me into the seat when I tightened my grip on him. "No…don't let go," I looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes, but they also darkened with something else.

"I promise I'll be right next to you. I'll hold you, too, if you'd like, when we get home," he murmured as he kissed my cheeks and my forehead.

"Please," I murmured back, letting him put me in the passenger's seat and put the seat belt on me. In a flash, he was next to me and starting the car, slipping his hand into mine, as I gripped his hand tightly.

He smiled at me as we drove home. Our drive was silent, but I was happy it was. It let me watch him freely, him probably watching me, too.

His cropped black hair was nice on him; it wasn't too short or too long. He had side bangs like me, but they were long enough to push out of his face. He had more of a childish face, but the hints of it were fading from a few weeks before. Today was my real first look at him, the new him after he'd gone away from me. I was scared when he'd left, afraid a wall was about to be put between us. Yesterday, even though I didn't show it, I knew he was staring. I could _feel _it. I wanted to run and jump into his arms and stay forever in them, to be safe and protected.

His body was very muscular, and he shirt he'd wore today was tight on his body, revealing his abs. His arms were strong, which I knew, but they seemed so much bigger than when he'd left. Was he on steroids or something? How'd he gain this much muscle so quickly? Or was I just too caught up in that asshole-who I somehow didn't feel a single thing at all for anymore-to notice that he was working out? Was he so much different? Was my Seth I'd known still in his heart?

I saw him look at me, and I knew worry was on my face. "Is my Seth…still in there?" I whispered to him.

"Of course he is. He's never leaving. I know I look much different, but I swear…" he looked at me with gentle eyes, the eyes Seth usually had when he'd stutter or something while talking to me before he went absent from school. Those pure, dark brown eyes that just made me melt. "..I'm still me. I'm still here."

I smiled at him, knowing it was the truth, and part of me wanted to cry out of joy that he was still here. That he was _my _Seth. As we turned into my driveway, I knew I loved him. I loved him forever, and I always had, I just never realized it.

Seth was what I wanted, always and forever.

**AN: Still so much more to come!(: Thank you for reading my story! Love anyone who reads it!**

**~xwinterstormx**


	5. A Puppy Dog's Lover

**Chapter 5: A Puppy Dog's Lover**

He was over on my side of the car in a flash, almost ripping the door off of its hinges, and unbuckled the seatbelt. He lifted me out of the car and crushed me into his chest. His warmth felt amazing, and I never wanted him to leave my side.

He put me down at the front door and I unlocked it, him kicking it open. We stepped inside and I saw Alex and Taylor sitting down on the couch watching TV, but Alex seemed about to leave when we stepped in. "Going to see mom?" I asked him. He nodded after striding out the door.

I kicked off my heels and Seth took off his shoes. Taylor looked at Seth and I for a minute, then became uninterested and started watching TV again. I shrugged and walked up the stairs and to my door, stopping at it.

"Do anything besides kiss me, and I will kill you," I warned him and he nodded feverishly, looking scared of me. I laughed and opened the door, putting on my slippers and grabbing a pair of sweats and a tank top to throw on. I didn't understand how I could scare him, since I was this scrawny little girl. I sighed and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door as he turned on my TV and sat on my bed.

I shivered as I peeled off my warm dress and jacket and put on a pair of Aero black sweatpants and a white tank top that showed the black lace of my bra a little. I stared at my chest in the mirror, debating to ask Seth to grab me another. I took out my contacts and put on my purple glasses and put my slippers back on again, opening the door.

I walked out, trying to walk fast enough to the hamper to throw my school clothes in so he wouldn't see my bra through my tank top, but I wasn't fast enough. I caught him staring out of the corner of my eye, turning my body away from him and glaring.

I threw my clothes in the hamper, glaring at him as he looked at me. He looked like a frightened puppy and I sighed, softening my glare. I walked over to him and climbed on the bed, kicking off my slippers and climbing under the covers and wrapping myself up in them so he couldn't try and do anything. I shivered at first, but he pulled me closer to him and the heat of his body felt amazing.

I smiled and looked at the TV to see what was on, seeing it was SpongeBob. I chuckled, playfully looking up at him as he looked at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"Seth, will you kiss me?" I whispered, burying my face in his chest to hide my blush. I peeked at him and saw his eyes had darkened, but he still looked at me as gently as before.

"Of course," he nodded and smiled at me, pulling me away from his chest and sitting us up. He cupped my face in his hands, causing me to turn red; while I saw his cheeks darken red. I smiled, realizing he was blushing, too.

He pulled one of his hands away from my face and locked the arm around my waist, pulling me closer. I closed my eyes as he leaned in, his breath on my face, smelling of cinnamon. It felt like an eternity, but I felt his lips finally touch mine, much different than earlier, his lips harder on mine. I'd never been kissed before, so it felt amazing. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers tangling in his hair, our lips only parting when we were panting and gasping for air.

I blushed, and smiled at him, whispering a "wow." He chuckled, "I agree."

I blushed a little harder, regaining my regular breathing. "One more, please, before I go to bed," I whispered and he chuckled and beamed at me.

"Whatever you like, love," he whispered and I shut my eyes again. It felt just as amazing as the first, but this time he pulled me closer, as I did the same to him. I fit so perfectly against him, his mouth fitting and feeling perfect on mine. I wanted him closer, much closer. But, I knew at the same time, he was holding back, waiting for the right time. He knew I wanted to take it slow, not doing anything for a while.

Well, at least, until I was ready. I knew for a fact he hadn't slept with anyone, while I had never kissed neither slept with anyone. It was different for me than it was for him, since he'd had a girlfriend, and I didn't try a single thing with James. I guess…part of me knew.

We pulled away, gasping once again, while part of me wasn't satisfied. I knew that girls wanted it just as much as guys, but I wasn't doing anything that rash for a while. Not until I knew everything about him.

I touched my forehead to his, keeping a hand on his cheek and looking into his eyes. His warm brown eyes got me thinking. About what he said to my mother at the hospital, about what sort of a feeling he gave me, the electric feeling, and the pull that never wanted me to be away from him. The part of me that was both willing and not. "I love you, Seth," I whispered.

He smiled, "I love you, Winter."

As he said this, my wolf flashed into my mind, my sandy colored wolf with the same eyes as Seth. My wolf, shorter than every other wolf in that pack, the wolf that found me at random times and at the worst moments of my life that came to comfort me.

"Winter, I really have to show you something," Seth murmured to me, "please, don't hate me."

I stared at him, wide-eyed, "I could never!"

"Then remember that when I show you."

He jumped off of my bed with a light thud while I crawled after him. He scooped me up in his arms and opened my window, climbing onto the roof and starting to run, jumping off of the roof.

"SETH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STO-" we were already falling towards the ground below. I curled into his chest, gripping onto him for dear life.

Suddenly, we stopped falling and landed with a soft thud on the grass and Seth started running again, bounding through the trees and into the meadow I loved, the moon shining onto the river, which looked silver in its light.

I stared at it in awe as he put me down, walking over to it and sitting beside it. I looked back at Seth, who was shaking like he was having a seizure, but seemed perfectly in control of it. He pulled off his shirt and I crawled back a step. "You're not going to rape me are you?!" I squeaked at him.

He stared at me in horror, "NO! I just…I need to show you something."

I raised an eyebrow as he worked on his shorts he had on and I went wide-eyed. Holy shit. He was _huge_. I looked down at myself. It was going to _hurt _one day.

"You know that wolf you met here? With all of the others one day?" He started pacing, getting faster the more he walked, reminding me of an animal. "Well, Winter…that was me."

I stared at him like he was crazy. "The legends are true, Winter, and I imprinted on you. That's why I was gone, I learned how to control the wolf that I was born with. It's a real gene that comes when vampires are around. You know the Cullens? They're vampires. I'm friends with Edward, though. He's pretty cool," his body started shaking even faster.

"Seth," I said slowly, "what drugs are you on? Because I'll break their faces with a bat for giving you drugs. Are you being forced to by Sam or Edward…?"

He started breathing heavy, and he curled in a ball on the ground, his form not being seen anymore. It was just a vibrating lump of a person from what I could see.

But, just as that began, it stopped. Instead, he practically exploded out of his skin. Right where Seth was, a horse-sized, sandy wolf took his place. Its eyes locked on me, and I started scooting backwards again, until I realized what it really was.

Seth was a fucking werewolf. Holy shit. Seth was a fucking _werewolf_.

"Holy shit," I mumbled, frozen, as the wolf Seth came closer to me, inch by inch. Eventually, his nose touched my leg, cold and wet. Unconsciously, I started petting his snout as it all came together, and he whined at me, cocking his head to the side. He seemed to be asking _do you believe me now_?

I smiled and gave him a nod as he barked in joy, sitting up now and staring down at me, wagging his tail. I started laughing, amazed at these fairy tales that were actually true.

"So…I'm your imprint, right?" God damn, today was the craziest and most dramatic day of my life. He barked, which I assumed was a yes.

"Can I ride you?" I asked, then blushed at having the perverted mind here and looked down. Seth barked a laugh and lay on the ground, while I walked to his shoulder and climbed onto his back, gripping his fur.

It felt amazing, the wind whipped through my hair, the trees going by like a flash of lightning, barely being able to see them. I wondered how they never ran into trees. But, that was beside the point. I found it funny, because the night before I'd had a dream about this. I felt so in control of that wolf, and I could feel ever muscle in the wolf's body moving. I could feel its power.

It was such a dream, but it felt so real at the same time. My dream mirrored this. Maybe it was because of the imprint thing, but it felt the same. It was the most amazing thing I'd experienced-besides my little sister being born-today.

We came to a stop at the meadow again, and I jumped off of him and lay in the grass, looking up at the stars while I heard him shift back and put his clothes on. I felt his hot arms pick me up again, him carrying me again.

"Where are we going?" I asked, only staring at his face, nothing else around us.

He looked down at me, his eyes soft and full of love. "Home," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Okay," I whispered back, shifting to sit up against his chest and rest against it. Somehow, he managed to jump up to my windowsill without making a sound, climbing back in through the window. He laid me down in bed and tucked me in, kicking off the shoes he'd been wearing and taking off his shirt, crawling in next to me.

I rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes and listening to the sound of his heartbeat. "Stay with me, forever," I pleaded quietly.

"Forever," he whispered back, "my love."

And for that night, I fell asleep without a single bad dream or thought in my head. Instead, my wolf howled in my dream.


	6. A Wolf and His Pack

**Chapter 6: A Wolf and His Pack**

I woke up to a horse-sized wolf sleeping on my floor. He was quietly whining, licking my carpeted grey floor. I stared at him for a minute, and then I busted out laughing, my laughter waking him.

"Seth," I gasped between my laughter, "you're killing me!" I started laughing even harder. I watched him turn his huge head towards me, he eyes twinkling with laughter in them, his tail starting to wag.

He barked a laugh, his body starting to shrink and his fur started to shrink. His body got smaller until he was his normal human self, curled into a ball. I averted my eyes, not wanting to see_ that _right now. Though, I was too slow at looking away, and saw it out of the corner of my eye, causing me to blush a little.

God, he was _huge_! As many times as I'd said it already, I still couldn't describe its actual size. All I knew was it was going to fucking _hurt_. I feared for my body a little, but I knew he wasn't going to hurt me on purpose, and it wasn't really his fault. Funny thing was, my mom and I had been talking about it a few days earlier. She'd told me how it _really_ hurts, and about your 'cherry' popping, and why they called it that. She also called me a wimp for my pain tolerance, which made me really angry. I didn't talk to her the rest of the day that day.

I peeked at Seth out of the corner of my eye, seeing him looking through the drawers that were filled with his clothes, for how frequent he was over. It was like he never left here, not that I minded. Still, looking at his body, it made my mouth water. He was _hot_, really, _really_ hot, and I didn't understand how I had been able to get the god-like man standing across the room from me.

He threw on boxers and a pair of shorts, finally turning to look at me. _Don't ever put a shirt on again, please_, I moaned in my head, biting my lip to keep the comment back. I figured he read either my expression, because he smirked and his eyes darkened. I moaned inwardly, biting my lip a little. _Fuck_, I thought. _Fuck._ _He sees that I want him, fuck._

Trying to stop what I wanted, I said, "good morning doggie," laughing as he stuck his tongue out at me.

He laughed and strode over to me, "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," him chuckling as I stuck my tongue out at him this time.

I squirmed in his arms, trying to see the clock on my far wall. I had turned my body so my front side was against his chest, then wiggled so my chin so my chin was on his arm, allowing me to see. From what I could make out without my glasses, it was 11:45. I rolled over to look at him and glared. "You're supposed to be in school," I growled, slapping him on the chest.

"Why?" he whined at me, "there's no reason to! You're not there."

"You need to learn. We don't have any classes together anyway," I said as I glared.

"But Wint-"

"GO TO SCHOOL!"

"NOOOO!"

"GO OR I'M NEVER GOING OUT WITH YOU OR KISSING YOU OR BEING NEAR YOU EVER AGAIN!"

Sighing, he put me down and dropped his head, trying to give me his sad puppy dog eyes. I kept us my glare and he sighed, "fine."

I smiled, kissing his cheek, "good boy!"

He sighed and kissed my forehead, "I'll be back later, then," he mumbled.

He dragged his feet back to the drawer of his clothes and pulled on a shirt, running a hand through his hair, me silently pleading for him to not put that shirt on. But, if he didn't put that shirt on while he was at school and showed off he had abs, a whole bunch of girls were going to get _punched_. He was _mine_.

My heart started aching, the idea of him leaving me breaking my heart, and it was written on his face how much he didn't want to leave. I started having a war with myself, wanting him to stay just as badly as I wanted him to learn at school.

"Seth…" I bit my lip, walking over to him and pulling him down to me.

Probably sensing what I wanted, he leaned down to kiss me. I shut my eyes as his lips touched mine, kissing me harder than he had yesterday. He pulled me to him, wrapping his strong arms around my waist, making me gasp. He smiled against my lips, pulling away, seeming like he was trying to control himself. Right now, I really didn't want him to, but I didn't want to go against what I said.

He kissed my forehead as I breathed in his scent, balling up his shirt in my fists, torn about him leaving. This was the first time I'd ever really been torn over him. I wanted him to learn, but I also wanted him to be here with me.

I sighed and slowly let go of him, holding his hand and walking with him to my window.

"Be good, okay, Seth?" I whispered to him, "and tell Jasmine I'm fine, I just needed to punch him. He was due for it. Rachel already knows, so it doesn't matter. Though, if it doesn't hurt or if it's not awkward, tell her I say hi and the three of us need to have a sleepover." I thought for a minute, wondering what day it is, scrunching my eyebrows together. "It's Friday, right? Tell them to come over tonight. They have keys, so they can just let themselves in."

Seth nodded, saying, "I'll tell them to let themselves in, because you're going with me to the bonfire tonight for a little while," he smiled.

I nodded, smiling, "okay," sticking my tongue out at him for his forcefulness.

He kissed again, quickly, but the same as before. I couldn't wait to see him again. _Oh, Seth_, I thought to myself_, I love you_.

"See you later," he whispered, his sadness and longing seeping in, even into his eyes. It made my heart break.

"Bye," I called as he climbed out the window and jumped off the roof. I watched him bound across the street while my heart hurt even more, and shut my window, locking it for once.

"Okay," I huffed, putting my hands on my hips, knowing I was home alone.

I strode into my bathroom leaving the door open and turned on the bath water, putting bubbles in it. I stripped down, wishing I had Seth's warmth for those few seconds. I climbed in, taking a relaxing, hot bath for once, which I needed.

**SETH POV**

It was lunch time when I got to school, so I quickly checked in and headed to lunch. I was hungry, as usual. Though, I wasn't used to this feeling of longing and sadness. I was usually very happy around this time, but today I was quietly eating my lunch, which caused Collin and Brady to notice.

"We're the last ones," Brady sighed to Collin, who nodded sadly.

"Yeah, sadly. Why, why us?!" he looked towards the ceiling, crying out to it.

I rolled my eyes, growling at them and shoving food in my mouth. I finished eating and threw out my food, sitting back down again with the two idiots. I started to daydream about Winter, but then I realized I'd forgotten to tell Jasmine and Rachel and started looking around frantically.

I spotted Jasmine and got up, walking over to her. She was a small girl, like Winter, but much taller. She had very curly, short black hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. She also was Puerto Rican and Dominican, one of the only white girls at school. Winter'd befriended her as soon as she met her, not caring about her smartass comments and grinning when she made them.

She looked up from her food that she wasn't eating, just playing with, to look at me. "Hey there, steroid boy," she said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes at her and looked for Rachel-who was staring at us. I waved her over, and she immediately got up, her eyes lighting up looking at me. I resisted the urge to sigh, since the only person who I wanted was Winter. Only her, forever. She stood beside me, fidgeting, and I took a step back.

"Winter wants you two to sleep over tonight. You guys'll be there before her, I'm taking her to a bonfire tonight," I said dreamily.

Jasmine snorted a laugh, "Look at your face! But okay. I'll get there around 5, I have my key."

I nodded, the bell ringing as we stopped talking. Rachel walked back to her seat to grab her stuff, seeming upset that I hadn't said I wanted her back. I sighed, mentally praying she'd get over me. I knew Jasmine had always known I liked Winter, and I was guessing she knew that we were together now-well, sort of. I had to ask her. And I was going to-once I got over my nerves.

Grabbing my stuff and slinging my bag over my shoulder, I glanced down at the binder I had. I smiled, seeing Winter's little anime person she'd drawn for me saying to do well, the girl looking like her and making a peace sign. She'd signed it with a heart, and I lost all hope for school. Oh well, I sighed. I had to, for her. As much as it hurt, I needed to, since it was what she wanted.

And, with that, I was off to English class. Yay.

**WPOV 3 HOURS LATER**

I'd pulled my hair into a pony tail and my bangs were my regular flip I'd started doing to my hair while I played with up my makeup with more of a smoky eye. I wore light cover-up since my face wasn't bad and a glossy clear lip gloss. My clothes were a pair of nicely fitting black jeans that fit my curves and showed off my ass nicely-jeans that I had never worn before because I never cared about a guy much until now-and a grey blouse with a black belt around my waist, showing my chest and figure more.

I threw on a sparkly black headband, along with my usual Pandora bracelet and my two rings that went on the rings fingers of my hands. I put on a pair of maroon high top Converse and a sweatshirt of Seth's, breathing in his scent.

God, I fucking missed him. I sighed, wanting him here beside me right now. It wasn't fair! Why was I the only one suspended?! He started it! He called me a slut, he _deserved_ what he got! A broken nose, no less. I growled, sitting on my bed and crossing my arms and sighing.

I slowly started to grow antsy, anticipating the knock at the window or the door. I started to shake, getting so anxious, that I curled in a ball and put my head on my knees, shutting my eyes. It only took that knock on the door to get my body all nervous again as I grabbed my purse and practically ran down the stairs.

Sure enough, it was finally him, Seth Clearwater. He was dressed in an emerald green sweatshirt and a small bit of his blue t-shirt peeked through underneath. He was wearing dark jeans like me and a pair of black Converse. I saw a chain drooping out of his pocket, and I guessed there was a wallet in there, attached to the chain.

He smiled at me, his bangs just below his eyebrows, a few strands falling in his eyes, holding out his hand. "Ready?" he asked.

Smiling, I took his hand and breathlessly let out a "yes."

**AN: Sorry for waiting so long to post! Had Youth Group today. And sorry for how Seth's dressed at the end, a certain guy decided to spring up in my mind and ****_BAM!_**** that happened. XD /**

**~xwinterstormx**


	7. Bonfires, Dates, Sleepovers-Oh My!

**Chapter 7: Bonfires, Dates, Sleepovers—Oh My!**

We walked out to his truck, my shaking hand in his. We were lucky; the rain had just stopped outside. The sky seemed to brighten as we stepped outside, like it was waiting for us to finally be in each other's arms again. Him being with me again made me want to cry out of sheer happiness, screaming in joy that he was here with me once again.

His hand warmed my body up, and I hadn't realized until now how cold I'd really been waiting for him to come back to me. Really, I knew the threat I'd made this morning wouldn't have actually happened; there was no possible way I could ever not kiss him or talk to him or see him. He was my soul mate, and I knew that now, even though part of me never really believed in love lasting or soul mates. I'd always believed that love was an illusion created by society, ever since my mom found Alex, though; I believed more. Now…I didn't see how I thought that earlier on.

But, Seth was going to have to know everything, everything about my issues and all of my fears that had been created, all of my health problems that existed before he met me, back when I was born how I'd almost died that day with my mother, and especially…especially about those two years.

We stopped at his truck before I'd realized it, and I looked up at him, in a daze. "You can never hate me, right?" I asked weakly.

He nodded feverishly, pushing a few strands of loose hair out of my face. "I will never hate you, no matter what," he said gently, kissing my forehead. "You look amazing, by the way," he whispered in my ear.

I blushed, "So do you."

He opened the car door for me, helping me in and buckling my seatbelt. He shut the door and appeared beside me in a flash, part of me still in a daze. "Seth," I whispered, "this is the time when I start pulling back. Whatever you do, if you really want me, don't let me have any time to build up a wall, okay?"

In response, he kissed me softly but with a lot of passion behind it. He put a hand around my waist, leaning his other on the seat by my butt. He pulled me to him, setting me on his lap, his tongue trailing along my bottom lip. His arms tightened around my waist while my arms went around his neck and my hands were in his hair. Good thing my hair was up, it's probably be a rat's nest by now. Or a crow's. What else has a nest-wait why does that matter at all?!

One of his hands rubbed my back, him trying to find the strength to pull away. He lightly bit my lip, causing a moan out of me, which I hadn't expected. He kissed me hard then, still having the passion in it. Then, somehow, he found the strength to pull away, leaving me gasping for air and resting my head on his chest, releasing his hair.

He cupped my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him. "No barriers will _ever_ start. And if they do, I'll _break them down_," a little of a growl slipped into his voice, "you're _mine_."

I smiled and nodded, kissing his burning cheek. He picked me up off of his lap and set me back down in my seat, causing me to pull down the mirror and check to make sure my hair was okay. I buckled my seatbelt and he floored it, groaning about being late and that was why he left early anyway.

In a few minutes, we got to the beach for the bonfire-ish thing going on. What was the word I was looking for again? Oh yeah, I was right, never mind.

He was over on my side with that wolfish speed on his side, not allowing me to even take off my seatbelt. He smiled, undoing it as he held out a hand and slightly bowed, "Your Highness."

I turned up my nose, purposely trying to look like a snob. "Quite," I tried to say in a horrible British accent, which caused us to laugh, and a roar of laughter also exploded on the beach.

As we walked hand in hand, a few boys came shoving each other up the beach. I grinned, thinking that I would fit in here quite nicely. Only thing was, was I wasn't a wolf.

"Winter," Seth said, causing me to tear my eyes away from the idiotic boys that I wanted to laugh at right now, "they are Collin, Brady, and Embry. The others who could make it were Sam, Jared, and Jake, along with their imprints. Oh, and Leah, my sister."

He turned around as she came through the woods with a guy, her and Seth the only ones actually looking classy. Well, for wolves, anyway. The imprints were all dressed like me: skinny jeans, blouses or crop tops with a cami underneath, or a baggy tee with their wolf's sweatshirt on.

Leah saw us and smiled, waving, seeming in a much better mood than she used to be. The man beside her was probably her imprint, not that I cared much. The only guy I saw was Seth.

Collin, Brady, and Embry all ran over to us, way too excited than I'd expected. They stared at me for a minute and grinned, saying to Seth things like: "She's really short!" or "She's pretty!" or "Why are we the only ones left?!"

Sam, Jake, and Jared all came over calmer and more collected than the three dunces-as I liked to call them now-and said their hellos and saying how nice it was that Seth finally imprinted. Looking at all of them, I smiled, seeing how they really were like a huge family. Maybe not the regular family you'd think of, but definitely happy.

I looked at all of them, wide-eyed, realizing I'd seen them all before. "You guys have been in some of my classes before!" I squeaked. Well, with the older ones of the group. I was smart in some things, what can I say?

We walked over to the fire and sat down. I met Renesme, Kim, Leah's imprint Bradley, and Emily. Emily was so sweet and nice, while Kim reminded me more of myself and Jasmine. It amazed me how well they got along, but it made me happy, realizing I could easily befriend them, too.

I found out Nessie-as Jakes called her-was Bella and Edward's kid, who was half human vampire. She was _really_ pretty and definitely looked like their kid. I'd seen them around before; she had Edward's skin and hair color, but her mother's brown eyes. For a minute I felt self-conscious, but I felt Seth's arm tighten around me, making me feel better.

Everyone talked for a while and the boys ate like they'd never seen food before in their lives and wanted as much of it as they could carry in their stomachs as possible, Sam putting a packet of rocks or whatever to change the color of the fire. I thought it was really cool, and I felt like this was where I truly belonged, that this was my real family.

Around 9:00, we decided to turn in for the night, everyone saying their goodbyes and saying how I had to come around a lot now, since I was Seth's imprint. Seth and I stayed a little longer, just watching the ocean together, holding hands.

He pulled me close, the heat radiating off of his body warming me up. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tighter.

He pulled away a few minutes later, causing me to look at him with a puzzled expression. He looked down nervously, a blush highlighting his cheeks. He looked back at me again, smiling nervously.

"Winter, will you go on a date with me?" he asked nervously, putting a hand on his neck like he did whenever he was nervous.

"Of course," I smiled. "When would you want to?"

"Tomorrow? I'm busy all Sunday; I'm on patrol all day."

I nodded, smiling. "Of course, I'm free whenever, as you know."

He grinned; kissing my cheek and pulling me close again. "It's probably time to get you home," he said, and I could hear the sadness in his voice.

I sighed, "Come to my room tonight. I need to sleep with you; it'll kill me if I can't. And Rachel and Jasmine will have to suck it if they complain."

He chuckled and walked back to the truck, him holding the door open for me to hop in. He shut it after my seatbelt was on and was beside me in a flash, like usual, thanks to his wolf speed_. If he was that fast, then…NOOO STOP IT!_ I screamed in my head, looking down at my curled fists in my lap.

Seeming to have either read my mind or expression, he chuckled, kissing my hair. "I'll be there around eleven, okay? I'm yours for as long as you want me."

Fuck. He wasn't helping. I glared at him and he smirked, knowing what he was doing. He started the car and drove back to my house slowly, but that took only about 10 minutes, while I wished it took an hour.

His car groaned to a stop in front of the house, causing me to groan. Seth looked sad, and it made me want him to just stay with me during the entire sleepover, even though my friends would complain.

I sighed again and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He unbuckled my seatbelt, wrapping his arms around me and picking me up to put him on his lap. Did I mention how comfortable his lap is? Seriously, it's amazing. It was better than anything, really. Even better than one of those orthopedic or whatever beds. Those beds were heaven. Well, not anymore.

He kissed me hard, passion and longing slipping in as well. We didn't stop until someone banged on the window, causing us to jump.

"Damn, is it hot in there or what?" Jasmine called, laughing at her smartness. Rolling my eyes, I opened Seth's door and slipped off of him, stumbling onto the street until his arm steadied me. I smiled and said a quick thank you, causing Jasmine to make kissy noises and start laughing like a hyena.

I glared at her but smiled, then looked back to Seth. He shut his door, but rolled down the window. I smiled, knowing he wanted a goodbye kiss. I stood on my tippy-toes while he leaned down and gave him a quick but lovely-at least, to me-kiss.

"I love you," he murmured, rolling his eyes at Jasmine's snickering.

"I love you," I said, smiling at him, and watching as he drove down the street, Jasmine making a funny face at me. "What?" I growled defensively.

"How does she not hate you?" Jasmine asked, pulling her curly black hair into a ponytail at the base of her neck. I just shrugged, that was a mystery to me as well.

We walked into my house to see Alex grabbing his keys. I told him to tell mom I said hi, and to ask when they were coming home. He nodded and eagerly strode out of the house, shutting the door behind him.

Now, it was only Taylor-who was in her room on Tumblr or something-Jasmine, Rachel, and I. I feared for myself a little, afraid Rachel was going to beat me up for stealing someone she loved so much.

All she did was wave and smile huge, her straight red hair contrasting with her tan skin. Sure, it was something you had to get used to, but it fit her so well. Her eyes were a deep brown, with blue close to the pupils. Her eyes turned blue sometimes, so, I guess she had hazel eyes. Huh.

She congratulated me and Seth, while Jasmine blurted that she was dating a new guy. She turned red and said who it was: Brady Collins.

I stared at her, my mouth falling open. I literally _just_ saw him, why didn't he tell me?! Maybe Seth'll beat him up for me. I hope so. Meanwhile, Jasmine beamed at me and started gushing about it. Rachel just stayed quiet, not really wanting to talk about guys, but opened up saying how she was dating a guy-and how she cheated on Seth.

"You never saw how he looked at you," she said, staring at me. I noticed the jealousy in her eyes, and my eyes started to tear a little. "He loved you, he always had. You were what he'd wanted. Not me."

"And he was what I wanted, though I never actually realized. I wish I did, but…" I bit my lip, thinking of what to say, "I knew. James and I never kissed. Sure, we hung out and stuff, but I never allowed him to touch or kiss me. If he came near me, I'd back away or hit him."

"And he cheated. Want to know how I know?" Rachel asked.

"How?"

"Because I was-and am-with him." She said flatly, glaring at me.

I stared at her, my mouth falling open even wider. "What?" My eyes widened, though, nothing hurt, and I'd expected it. She'd been acting different lately, _much_ more different, especially around James.

"I hate you," she growled. "I _hate_ you."

She threw the key I'd made her towards me-more like at me- and I held up my hand to catch it, but it just missed my hand. I stood frozen as I watched her get up and walk into my kitchen, looking for something.

She came back into the living room, her eyes changing a different color. They were _red. Red. _I thought they were brown! What the hell was going on here? Did her eyes change when she was enraged or something?! What the hell is this?!

She took a bite of an apple while I stood there like an idiot gaping at her. Jasmine started talking to her-maybe me-but I couldn't hear.

Eventually, reality came back to me. "It's not my fault," I said, my face calm and collected. "It's not my fault you love him, that he loves me. Don't blame this on _me_. It's not my fault we love each other. It's not my fault he's my soul mate!"

I knew how corny that sounded, and I heard Jasmine stifling a laugh, but Rachel just glared harder. "How is it not your fault? You _took him away from me_."

"That was his own choice!" I started shaking like Seth usually did. That's weird. Then again, I was _really angry._

She stepped towards me, a fist curled in one while an apple-a breaking apple-was curled in the other. "Seth should be_ mine_," she growled.

"No, because I was born for him and he was born for me. We are each other's, _forever_."

She looked like she was going to cry, but she stepped closer and closer, and I didn't bother trying to defend myself. She wasn't a friend anymore. Nobody could backstab a friend like that—then again, I did.

"Look," I sighed, frowning, not wanting to've done this to her. "I never wanted to hurt you. Neither did him. But he really is my soul mate, and he's mine forever."

"I hate you!" she screamed, her fist heading full speed and full force towards my face. I shut my eyes, waiting for it, until I heard a hand stop it, and I felt heat radiating off of that hand.

"Seth, she can punch me if she wants to. It's her right to, I did do something horrible to her, after all."

I heard a growl very low in his chest, and I felt it vibrating on my back. My guess was that he was right behind me. I slowly opened my eyes to see a crying Rachel in front of me, Seth holding her fist that was about to strike my face. His other arm was fidgeting, he was probably debating on whether to pull me behind him or not. I turned to face him, his god-like face—at least, to me—looking both worried and protective. I hugged him tightly, his body relaxing the shaking it was doing instantly. He let go of Rachel's hand, her arm falling to her side as I turned around.

I hugged her tightly, whispering an "I'm sorry" in her ear. She cried harder, mumbling that she was sorry. _So, what should I do?_ I thought to myself. I did what I thought was best, I told her it was okay and I was still her friend if she wanted me to be. She sobbed saying she did, and hugged me as tightly as she could. I still wondered what was up with her eyes. Was she, like, a magician or something? Oh well.

Jasmine and I somehow got her to stop crying, Seth trying to help, too. We started to watch a movie together, the three of us sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket while Seth lay on the floor, not minding to let us sit together. I smiled; happy he was at least here. We watched Mean Girls, since that was one of the best movies we owned, while Seth complained about chick flicks.

When the movie was over, we decided to finally lie down and sleep. We trudged up the stairs to my room and I pulled out their mattresses. I threw their comforters to them and they lay down, falling asleep instantly. I guess everyone had a hard day.

I climbed into bed and wiggled under the covers, holding them open for Seth who joined me. He took off his shirt and I lay on his chest, letting no one see his body. It was mine, _mine_.

I shut my eyes and hummed a little, then started humming Zelda's Lullaby from Legend of Zelda, but the version where wolf Link howled it. I smiled to myself, wondering if Seth could ever howl it for me. I'd have to ask him.

After Seth heard it, he started humming it along with me, and I opened my eyes. "Seth, will you howl it for me, pretty please?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes, making him chuckle quietly. "We should get Brady for Jasmine. I'll wake her, gimme a sec."

I put the blanket over his mouth-watering chest and slipped off of the bed, Seth putting his shirt on, smirking. I sat on Jasmine's bed and shook her, startling her once she woke. She glared. Smirking, I said, "I'm going outside. Wanna see Brady?"

She bolted up, waking Rachel now. I glanced at Seth; glad he had a shirt on. Rachel got up with us, throwing on sweatshirts. I was in sweats and a tee, so I was fine. We opened the window, Seth grabbing me in his arms. We jumped off of the roof and he set me down. I looked back up at my friends, seeing them gasp in shock.

With Seth chuckling, he jumped back up to get them. I turned towards the woods, making the best howling sound I could like Link, I howled the song in my own voice.

Walking into the woods, Seth chuckled and disappeared behind a tree. I told Jasmine and Rachel to wait there, following Seth and wrapping my arms around him. At least he still had his shorts on. He started laughing, and I blushed, running back to Rachel and Jasmine.

I could feel him phase—probably thanks to the imprinting thing. I heard a howl from a few miles away and smiled, that probably being Brady. I glanced at Jasmine, seeing her face light up. I felt bad for Rachel, though, since she didn't know what it was like.

Then, I heard Seth growl. He stepped into the clearing as a wolf, standing in front of me and growling. Then, another wolf came into view, a black-ish blue colored wolf that had similar eyes to James.

"Oh my God," I spat. I walked to Seth's side and he layed down, letting me climb on to his back. "Well, look at this," I snarled. The wolf whined. "Hi, James," I growled back, making me hold on to Seth for dear life. I looked down at him, "Are there new vampires? You haven't skipped patrol just to sleep with me, have you?!" My voice rose as I grew worried.

Seth shook his huge head. "Good. Because you're not allowed to keep that stuff from me, or something's getting cut," I growled and he yelped, me smirking at the authority I had over him. I looked back at the new wolf, and watched it glance at Rachel. From the look it gave her, I watched what imprinted actually looked like. I cocked my head to the side. "Did we look like that when you imprinted on me?"

Seth shrugged his huge shoulders and I shrugged with him, getting the thought of him howling the song in my head when I saw the moon.

"Seth," I playfully sang, "will you howl it for me, pleeeeeeease?" I asked in the cutest voice I tried to make. He barked a laugh and sat down, causing me to slide down to the grass and I smiled, crawling to the front of him, to watch as he howled.

Brady trotted over and sat beside Seth, barking at Jasmine and I, who sat next down next to me. Seth glanced at me to 'sing' the song again, and I did as he asked. After listening for a few minutes and me turning insanely red, he threw his head back and howled the song. Brady joined in, along with James, and then there were howling wolves from all over the woods; Sam, Seth, Brady, Collin, Jacob, Embry, and a bunch more. I smiled, getting wide eyed.  
The song came to a close and Seth lay down, while I climbed on his back and lay down. I smiled and crawled up to his head, leaning my body on it.  
Brady and James laid down, too, but I didn't care about them much. I just was happy with Seth here with me, even in his huge, furry form. "I love you so much, Seth," I smiled and shut my eyes, leaning on his head. He barked softly at me, which I guessed was him saying it back. Slowly, I fell asleep.


	8. Date, Date, Date! So Nervewracking!

**Chapter 8: Date, date, date! It's So Nerve Wracking!**

I woke up with fur in my mouth, moving from a snoring Seth. I patted his shoulder, him reacting to me and immediately waking up. He stood and stretched, seeming to be happy to be on four legs and out of my room.  
"We have to go home soon," I whispered. "So I can get ready for our date," my heart fluttered at the word and I blushed. Seth nodded, seeming happy. He walked over to a tree and phased back, my legs wrapping around his waist with my arms around his neck, still hanging on his back.

He was very warm, and it felt so good. It made me want him, and I clung to him tighter. Ah, he just felt so good…

I felt his body start to vibrate, and it made my legs slide down a slight bit. I blushed a bright red, biting my lip as he lifted his arms and slammed his hands into the tree bark _much_ harder than I expected. The tree bark crumbled into pieces under his hands, cracking, the tree swaying from him. My eyes widened from his power.

Part of me was freaking out a little, the same 'war' of my emotions going on inside me again. I wanted him, but I was scared. I was scared of the hurt, and if I was just a play toy until he did it with me. I just didn't want to be used again. I sighed inwardly, Seth's body shaking even more.

He hit the tree again, even harder than before, breaking off most of the bark near his hands. The tree groaned louder, swaying even more. I bit my lip, thinking. After the date, maybe—just maybe—he'd get what he wanted. If he was a good boy and treated me better than the way Asshole treated me...

But, to him, later didn't seem like such a good idea.

He ripped me from his back, pressing me against the tree, and grabbed my hands, pinning them up. He started placing kisses on my neck and collar bone.

"Seth," I involuntarily moaned, "stop, please." I whimpered a little, hoping it would stop him.

He started breathing heavily, not liking the idea so much. I tried to slink back into the tree more, but it didn't work out so well. I looked up into his eyes, scared of him—along with my fear of men being exactly like my father. I was scared they'd all leave. Every single one.

Seth looked at me, his dark eyes filled with, well, lust, I guess. I think that's the right word. Well, if it isn't, let's just say he _really_ wanted me. And him not having his clothes on didn't help. I could see how hard he was…

I looked back up at Seth after my unconscious roaming look over his body. I knew he could tell there was fear in my eyes, and he slowly regained control over himself, his grip on me softening, his arms moving to cradle me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing my hair. He knew pretty much everything about me, and he was there when my parents broke up. He was there to hear my outlook on men, on how scared I was of them. He had heard everything, even my rants over all of the crushes I'd ever had; even on him—let's just say, I'm very open with him, and I knew he liked me. He just never had the balls to ask me out, then Asshole came along and yeah, you know the whole story.

He placed kisses on my cheeks and set me down, yanking on his boxers, shirt, and shorts. He grabbed my hand again and we walked back over towards the two pairs of wolves and imprintees, smirks growing on their faces. I glared.

"We didn't do anything. This one had to control himself," I growled, pointing at Seth, who looked away sheepishly.

"Sure," Rachel and Jasmine said, rolling their eyes in sync. We really hang out or have known each other too long. I need new friends. _Yeah, right. I'm a loner, nobody notices me. Like I'll ever get a new one._ Once I thought that, Kim, Leah, Emily, and Nessie flashed through my mind. They were some new friends, causing me to smile at the thought.

"That one's thinking perverted things," Jasmine tried saying in a British accent, but failing horribly, causing all of us to break out in laughter.

The wolf boys barked a laugh and went into the woods to shift back, coming out in shorts a few minutes later. Brady walked out with no shirt on, showing off his abs, while Jasmine drooled over him. James walked out after him, looking muscled but didn't have abs. I didn't notice until now that he'd grown, and his hair was short—too short for my taste. My Seth was perfect, the god he was.

We all headed back to my house, the boys getting us on the roof and next to my window. Rachel and Jasmine grinned evilly, saying how they were going to make me look gorgeous when Seth saw me next. I already knew there wasn't much to do, since I'd just done my eyebrows, peach fuzz, legs, and armpits yesterday. I knew that they were serious, though, which should've scared me but lately I'd wanted to present myself more girly and sexier.

_With what money?_ I thought to myself, sighing. Seth looked at me longingly and gave me a loving goodbye kiss, saying he was sorry for before. I smiled at him, kissing him quickly, and told him it was alright.

"See you at 5!" he called, beaming and loping down the street towards his own house. I sighed in contempt, my mouth watering as he ran. _He has a nice ass_, I thought as I was pulled inside.

"Okay, we're going to make you look so good he'll want to bang you right on the spot!" Jasmine yelled enthusiastically, my eyes widening at her comment. "What?!" I squeaked, "I don't want him to!"

"Honey, we see the looks you give him. You want him as much as he wants you," Rachel commented, putting a hand on her hip and flipping her hair off of her shoulder.

I growled and lowered my eyes, knowing she was right. "So," she sang, "we're gonna get you ready!"

Jasmine grinned in excitement and, together, they went to work.

Jasmine sat me down in a chair, while Rachel practically tied me up in it and locked my door and window. I watched as they got out as much makeup as they could find and tore through my closets, along with grabbing a straightening and curling iron.

They started from scratch: stripping me down and making me shiver from the cold. "Give me a robe if I can't wear anything!" I growled, and they did as I asked. Finally. Warmth.

I snuggled into the robe and they opened my eyes wide, putting me contacts in. while I growled at the pain and saying how I could do it myself.

They pulled my char into the bathroom and leaned me against the sink—I had a big sink—putting my hair in. They grabbed the shampoo, conditioner, and face wash as I shut my eyes. Once my hair was done, they made me sponge down my body so it was washed, too. Why couldn't I just've taken a damn shower?! They snickered and passed me lotion, putting a lot on my dry skin.

They pulled my chair out of the bathroom as I wiped my face with a towel, spitting out a little bit of soap that had gotten into my mouth. Next, they started putting together bras and panties, and I eyed my Zelda Triforce bra I'd made recently because of my love of the game. I also eyed my other Pokémon one, wondering which to choose. They held up four bras: my pink one of cherry blossoms, my Zelda one, my Pokémon one, and a plain regular red push-up. I glared at them, since I knew that my show of skin was all they were focused on. "Zelda," I growled, then realized it was a push-up and awkwardly face-palmed myself. Sighing, the untied me and I threw on the black bra and panties, while they had me stand in place to put my clothes up next to me.

"You have _nothing_ good!" Rachel growled, and I sighed. "I have never wanted to look good in my life until now. I blame my hormones for making me want to start acting girly," I growled as my anime shirts from Hot Topic hit the floor. There were a_ lot_. I whimpered as I watched my Kingdom Hearts one hit the floor.

"Perfect!" Rachel squeaked, pulling out a shirt while holding scissors. I widened my eyes, screaming a no as she cut the royal blue, silky shirt into a very low V-neck, the short-sleeves it had turning into spaghetti straps.

"That was _my favorite shirt_!" I snarled, reminding me of how Seth sounded when he was angry. I felt my body start to heat up, rage pouring in to my emotions.

"You're perfect for each other," Rachel sighed dreamily, pulling the shirt over my head as I bared my teeth.

"And you're both bitches," I growled, causing Jasmine to laugh.

"No we're not, darling, we're just helping you," she snapped back, smirking.

My glare hardened, until my mouth dropped open seeing the short black skirt they'd picked out, along with a small black belt.

I yanked on the skirt while they adjusted the belt to fit my shirt the right way; not too high or low, and not making me look fat—which I thought I was—the perfect way to show off my curves.

"You look great so far!" they cheered as I growled, looking down at my now V-neck shirt that showed off my chest, and the skirt that was tight on my hips and showed off my ass which everyone told me I had. I started to feel a little self-conscious as I was pushed into my chair again.

Rachel used the straightener on my bangs, copying the usual flip I did while Jasmine worked on the curls—well, waves. I shut my eyes and dozed off while they worked on my hair. Jasmine shook me when they were done and I opened my eyes, seeing a girl I didn't recognize in the mirror. She didn't have any makeup on yet, but, she was beautiful so far.

"Wow…You guys are awesome," I whispered, while they grinned at me.

Next, they started sorting through the make- up I had—which was a lot—to find what to do with my eyes. I shut my eyes for a second, while they did my make-up and fixed some spots on my eyebrows that needed fixing. I felt the coldness of the cover-up cover my skin, along with the powder on top, to make my skin look better with a finished and natural look. Next, they put blush on my cheeks and when I opened my eyes for them to work on those, I saw myself coming together.

They created a soft, smoky eye to add with my outfit, using both a dark grey and a dark blue on my eyes. They added my usual eyeliner to give me the cat eye, only Rachel—being the artist of make-up in the group while I was only good with a pencil and paper—added swirls at the end, making my eyes pop from behind the eye shadow.

The girls put some hairspray in my hair and fixed a few things before I was fully done, and once I looked into the mirror, I was amazed. I never knew I could look like this.

"I look amazing, thank you guys so much!" I smiled wide at them, looking around the room for the time—which made me freeze with nervousness.

"Winter, you'll be fine. He knows you, he had forever. It'll be great," Jasmine said, grabbing my arms and staring me in the eyes. I smiled a little, "Thanks."

The clock said 4:50, which made Rachel start looking through my shoes as she pulled out a pair of black heels—the only pair of heels that I had.

_Seth was going to be here in 10 minutes. Oh, shit. I'm so nervous. Shit_, I thought to myself as the jitters entered my stomach, giving me what people call butterflies.

I put on my heels and put on some jewelry to match my outfit. I put on a black bracelet, taking off my Pandora one and my rings, putting them in my jewelry box. I then put some rings on each hand, making sure they had the same amount—I was OCD about that—as I heard a knock at the door.

I started blushing insanely, smiling like an idiot but shaking from nervousness all at the same time. Jasmine ran downstairs to let Seth in and I heard them talking, his voice booming through my body and making me want to run to him.

Jasmine grabbed my purse and threw a box inside—I wasn't asking what it was, assuming it was what I had expected it to be—and put it over my shoulder, also throwing me my black coat. She grabbed my arm and walked with me down the stairs, while I gripped her and the arm rail for support.

Once Seth saw me, it was like they said. His eyes darkened completely and his body started shaking as his eyes trailed over my entire body. I heard my friends giggling, but it was like they were in a whole different world. I could feel my heart speed up insanely, and I turned a bright red, not even having to second guess myself. Slowly, as we reached the floor, Jasmine let go of me, my hand immediately slipping into Seth's. Somehow, he had regained control over himself. How you go from a look like that to a perfectly innocent one in a matter of seconds amazed me.

"Shall we go?" he asked as he gripped my hand tighter, pulling me closer to his side.

"Of course," I said shakily and my friends smirked.

"Be good you two!" They said sarcastically together, starting to laugh insanely. As they started to sound like hyenas, Seth shut the door and walked me to his truck.

"You, um, look amazing," he stuttered, blushing. I smiled at him as I looked over what he was wearing., "So do you."

He wore a dark pair of jeans and a nice button-up shirt, besides three holes which showed a little of his chest_. Ahh, his chest…no, bad Winter! Bad Winter!_ I scolded myself.

Seth opened the door for me and I hopped in, making sure I was covered before he could see my skirt from underneath my jacket. Once the door was shut, I buckled myself in and Seth hopped in doing the same.

He put his hands on the wheel as he tensed, looking over me once again. "Seth, drive. It's not make-out-in-a-car time," I said playfully, sticking out my tongue. I was seriously going to hate those two forever. I pushed some of my hair over my shoulder, it reaching to about halfway down my butt since it was longer than usual. I huffed a sigh and sat back as the car started moving, trying to sit in a good posture but it didn't feel so great since my butt was numb from sitting in a chair all day. _Oh well, I have to deal with it_, I thought to myself, pulling my skirt down a little more as I fidgeted.

I could feel his eyes on me the whole way there, which caused me to keep quiet and also turn on the radio. I found a good station that played hit music or whatever and started singing to From Where You Are by Lifehouse, shutting my eyes and letting myself go to the music.

I felt Seth's hand on mine and I squeezed it, opening my eyes and looking at him. He smiled apologetically and I kissed his cheek, his smile widening.

We got to Port Angeles and ate dinner at some restaurant I didn't care to learn the name of since it was _way_ too expensive for me to even get a glass of water at.

I stared at him wide-eyed and asked him why he chose such a fancy place, but he only grinned and told me he could afford it.

We were taken to a reserved table and he pulled out my seat for me, pushing it near the table when I had gotten in. He took a seat and gave me a huge smile, while I smiled back and started looking through the menu.

I looked at the prices first, seeing what was the cheapest. No way in hell was I wasting his money completely.

The waiter came back and I asked for some fancy tea I didn't even know how to pronounce, and a Caesar salad. Seth got just the opposite of me-some fancy chicken or whatever and like five plates of it. God, this kid could _eat_! _I wonder if…BAD WINTER NO, DO NOT GO IN THE LIGHT OF PERVERTEDNESS!_

Seth reached his hand across the table and smiled at me. "So, what don't I know about you already?" he asked.

"Hm.." I pondered the question for a minute and wracked my brain. "You don't know about how I was the first two years of my parents' divorce, or my first love," I answered, looking at the table. He shook a little at the mentioning of my first love, and I shook my head. "It's not like that, you dummy! I don't have feelings for him anymore. Only…only for you," I said, looking up at him.

That seemed to calm him. "Is that where your insecurities string from?" he asked. I shrugged, wondering myself. "From him and from my father."

"Well, will you tell me about it? I promise I won't get mad," he murmured and I nodded, I'd always known the day was going to come when he'd hear about it.

"His name was Quil. Not Artera, you dunce," I said to his growling, "another Quil. I used to be friends with him towards the end of middle school and the beginning of high school. He goes to Forks." I looked down for a minute, replaying all of the stupid mistakes I'd made in my life because of him. "Well, I went out with him for a year. Right when my parents' divorce had started to affect me the most. It was the start of...well, some things I'll tell you about at home. But, anyway, we went out for a year. Then, during it, he met another girl. He loved both of us at the same time, and it took him _months_ to choose. At that point in my life, I'd wanted to marry him and have a family with him. And, he claimed he chose me. It took him past our first year to choose. And, in the beginning of that next year-our anniversary was on Christmas—he told me about a month later that he'd been telling her he loved her. So, I broke up with him. Literally, that whole month I was 'with' him, it was like watching a person's feelings die, or watching a person die. But..." I looked down, "It didn't last long. I wanted him back. But, he was still with her. So, while he was with her, he told her he loved me. He told me plenty of lies on how he wanted to marry me. Then, one day, he told me it was a dream. He said that this should've been over a long time ago. He and I stopped talking to each other for a couple days until it went back to how we were saying that we loved each other. Then, it was a few days before Valentine's Day when he said that he'd told her what was going on and how 'it was her request for him to not talk to me anymore.' I'd said the same when he'd first chosen me, not like he cared. But, he said he didn't want me to respond and so, I did. I told him I was done and...After the about two years of praying to God to have him back, it was over just like that. It'd been a horrible thing for me, and I was basically just…his toy, I guess," I shrugged and looked up into the eyes of the boy in front of me, who looked horror-stricken from the story I'd told him.

He shook a little, and even today, it hurt a little to know there was someone always better than me out there. There was always a better choice. I was always going to be the last choice, and I knew that.

Though, something told me Seth knew what I was thinking, because he squeezed my hand and kissed it, saying, "You'll always be my one and only. I swear."

I smiled at him, and our food came and we ate—me slowly, while he wolfed all of his down. Ha-ha, see what I did there? Wolfed? Huh, huh?

Well, anyway, he paid for our meal and grabbed my hand and walked out to the truck. He opened the door for me and I got in, not caring if he saw this time.

I buckled myself in as Seth got in and buckled his. Just as he seemed he was about to pull out, he pulled me to him and kissed me hard but lovingly.

"I'm never going to do that to you, and I'm going to prove that to you," he said, looking straight into my eyes. I could tell that he was telling the truth. I nodded and kissed him one last time. Then, he pulled out and sped towards home.

**AN: Sorry it took so long; I've had a really…difficult weekend. Friday, the curtain closed on that relationship Winter was talking to Seth about. And his real name wasn't Quil, jus' sayin'. Anyway, it's really difficult to write sappy, lovey-dovey stuff right now and I'm really sorry. I'll have more up soon, I promise.**

**~xwinterstormx**


	9. I'm Sorry I'm Your Imprint

Chapter 9: I'm Sorry I'm Your Imprint

"Seth, no," i growled at him, panic leaking into my voice. "No. I'm not ready. Sure, you've probably done it before, but I haven't and _I'm not ready_!"

I watched Seth's eyes lighten from the dark black they were slightly, and it seemed like some sense was getting into his annoying guy brain.

His eyes slowly went back to normal, his grip on the steering wheel loosening, and the breath i hadn't known i was holding was let out. I moved my bangs out of my face and turned away from him, crossing my arms. I was angry that he was doing this. That he was treating me like the sluts who'd gladly have fun with him. The thought of them made my anger grow intensely, my hands bawling into fists.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"And I'm sorry your imprint's not what you want," i snapped back. "Go have fun with the sluts then," i growled, looking out the window. The rest of the way home was silent, my anger fuming to the point where my ears probably had steam coming out like a cartoon. Not anime. Anime is different-Getting off topic here.

We pulled up to my house and I opened the door, slamming it shut once I was out. I knew he was hurt, and i felt bad, but he had to realize I wasn't like his past. The past sluts he'd been with, besides my best friend. She could be, but she was my friend. It didn't matter to me.

I could feel a pain in my heart, my heart feeling like it was being torn apart, but I ignored it and looked to my driveway to see mom and Alex coming home with our new baby sister. I smiled at them as they walked into the house, then slowly followed, letting them be happy together for the time being.

I stopped at the front door of the house and turned around-sure enough, Seth was in his car, watching me with a very sad expression on his face. I wavered for a minute-to go back and hug him, to kiss him and tell him I was sorry, but my ego stood in the path of what I was feeling. I wasn't going to let this control me, so, I turned on my heel and stomped inside, slamming the door shut. I kicked off my heels and headed upstairs, sighing at my stupidity.

"Ugh, he probably hates me now," I sighed and started peeling off my skirt and shirt, then headed to the bathroom and took out my contacts, also washing my face and brushing my teeth.

I walked out of the bathroom and shut off the light as i grabbed my TV remote and climbed into bed, feeling exhausted. "I'm not used to this," i grumbled as I flipped through channels to find Friends on Nickelodeon. I settled for it, tossing the remote on to the end of the bed, and curled up into a ball as I let sleep take me.

As soon as I was about to fall asleep, though, i heard a tap at my window. I groaned sleepily, and rolled over, not bothering. Soon, though, I felt a warm arm wrap around me and I felt a warm chest against my back. I smiled a little, the heaviness in my chest easing.

"I'm sorry," he murmured in my ear, kissing my hair.

"I should be the one saying that," i groggily answered.

"I'm sorry, Seth. I overreacted, and let my bitchiness get in the way. I'm just...overwhelmed. After telling you things, and thinking about how I'd have to hit you with a baseball bat or something once i got home because of your insane wolf claim over me, it's a bit overwhelming, okay? But, i want you to stay here, as selfish as sounds," I murmured, opening my teary eyes, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. It's alright. I know what I did was wrong, and you had every right to react the way you did. And," he kissed my forehead, "I'll be here forever, whether you want me to be or not."

I rolled over to look at him and smiled, kissing him softly. I looked down, "Would it be hypocritical if...?" i trailed off, but he seemed to get it, since in the light of the TV, I saw his eyes change.

"Yes, but we can, if you feel better about it now," he whispered, seeming to be trying to control himself.

He shifted, and I saw something in his hand, but I figured I already knew what it was. The box that was in my purse.

He threw it on to the bed somewhere and kissed me passionately. His lips trailed to my shoulder, and i heard him chuckle.

"What? Do you like it?" i smirked and quietly laughed, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him as he chuckled.

It was one blissful, amazing, loving night. The best night I'd ever had, and i hoped to have many more like it. I knew it then, more than I'd ever known. I was in love with Seth Clearwater, and i was going to marry him one day. Like I'd always dreamed.

My dream was familiar, a familiar memory i kept in my mind for the longest time.

"Seth!" I cried, the bullies taking my lunch box and one hitting me while i tried desperately to get it back. My tiny 5-year-old looking body wasn't big enough to grab it, the tallest boy holding over his head and laughing.

I felt tears running down my cheeks as a little boy with shoulder length black hair jumped in front of me, knocking the kid who was hitting me to the ground, along with the kid who had my lunch box, which he'd grabbed.

The tan skinned boy reached out a hand to me and hugged me, wiping away my tears, "You can have my lunch if yours got ruined, okay, Mrs. Clearwater?"

The boy grinned, his huge smile showing through the dirt on his face. I bet i had some on mine, too, since his hands were all dirty.

"I found this today," the little Seth said, sliding a tiny ring on to my left ring finger, "keep it. I'll always be with you, and this way, you can remember our promise, alright?"

I feverishly nodded, Seth kissing my forehead and grabbing my hand, the seven-year-old, tiny, me following behind him.

"I love you, Sethy!" i squealed, giggling and grinning, causing the current me to smile.

"I love you, too, Winnie," he smiled, kissing my tiny lips, "forever and ever!"

"Forever," i murmured in my sleep, "Sethy."

I woke up to Seth watching the news on my TV, the warm spring air blowing into my room. I groaned and yawned, sitting up and stretching.

"Good morning," I mumbled groggily, keeping the blanket up over my chest as I leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Morning," he murmured, and I looked at the screen casting the week's forecast.

_Rain, rain, rain_, I thought, counting the days of the week, then all of a sudden, I gasped. "It's gonna be warm and sunny on Thursday!" I squeaked, shouting a "yahoo!"

Seth laughed, and I started thinking about my bathing suits as my dream popped back into my mind. I smiled over the nostalgia of it and got up, walking over to my jewelry box. I pulled out a tiny bracelet with a tiny ring strung on it, and moved the ring to one of my necklaces. I put the necklace on, and turned back to Seth.

I joined him back on the bed, and held the ring up from my neck, "Remember this?"

He stared at it incredulously, probably amazed I still had it. "You kept it...ever since you were seven?"

"I remember promises, especially like that," I shrugged and he smiled at me, "Sethy."

I blushed at the name as he grinned, reminding me of the grin he'd had in my dream. "You've really become a big boy since then. A _big_ boy," I chuckled and he smirked.

"Blame the wolf," he murmured and picked me up, cradling me into his arms, "I love you, forever and ever."

"I love you, forever and ever," i whispered, kissing his cheek. I watched his expression change into something unreadable, but my heart felt like it was going to burst. I knew he had something in mind, "what?"

He smiled, "It's going to be a surprise. Wear something really nice today, my dear. I'm going to go home for now, i'll pick you up later." He kissed me passionately, his tongue sliding in my mouth, then pulled away after a few minutes, which caused me to stick my tongue out at him. "You pull away at the worst moments, and leave at them, too," i mumbled, pouting. He chuckled and kissed my hair.

"I'll see you soon, i promise," he whispered in my ear, growing serious, "I love you, Mrs. Clearwater."

"I love you, Mr. Clearwater," i answered as his half-naked, warm body left my room through the window. I heard his truck stir to life, which he'd probably left here since last night, and speed off down the street. I sighed, the room growing colder as he drew farther away. "Oh, Seth," i murmured, "it's not fair. I want you to stay with me here, always, but you can't. I always want you here, i want you to always be right beside me. I never want you to leave me."

I curled my body around the pillow next to me, breathing in his scent and feeling his body in my arms instead of the pillow. My eyes slowly opened, tears wetting the pillow, "I love you, way too much, for my own good."

I hopped out of bed and took a warm, long shower, wondering about what the surprise was. My heart ached the longer we were apart, but i knew I had to bear it, because I would see him again soon._ In a few hours_, my mind repeated over and over.

I walked downstairs in my robe, grabbing some cereal and putting it in a bowl. I heard mom and Alex chuckling as I poured milk, and soon they walked in, averting their eyes from me.

"Morning," I mumbled, shoving a spoonful of Captain Crunch into my mouth. They looked at me and started smirking, chuckling still.

My face turned red, "What? What's going on?" I stammered, my mouth full of cereal.

"You should be quieter next time, you two are loud."

"Like I don't hear you," I growled, then my eyes widened, my face feeling really hot, "_What_?!"

I stared at them with wide eyes, stunned, not being able to swallow my cereal. The started laughing up a storm, their hands on their stomachs.

The laughter eventually died down as I angrily ate my cereal, my face as red as a tomato. I rinsed off the bowl and put it in the dishwasher, slamming it shut and stomping out of the room.

"Honey," my mom called, "come back here. We need to talk to you."

I sighed and stomped back in, their faces serious once i saw them. It was funny to see them serious, since they were laughing like hyenas a second ago.

"We should ground you, but, we'll let it slide this once. Since we know who it was," she paused, trying to hide her laughing, "and we know that he's serious about you. That imprinting is going to get a lot stronger, i hope you know."

I raised an eyebrow, "how would you know?" I glanced at Alex, gaping at him. "Y-y-you were a _wolf_?!"

He nodded, then looked at mom, and the look caused me to gag. I quickly walked out of the room and raced upstairs, slamming my door shut. "I think my life's going to be hell now," I groaned, and proceeded to walk to my closet, looking through outfits.

I grabbed the hangers of my jean jacket and white spaghetti strap dress and threw them on my bed, then looked at shoes and the high for today's weather. It was going to be warmer than yesterday, so I'd be warm enough. Plus, I had Seth.

I quickly got dressed and pulled on the jacket, glancing outside. I noticed two figures pacing outside of my house and I opened the window, leaning on to the roof, noticing it was Collin and Brady. "What are you two doing here?" I called out to them.

They looked at me, blushed, and looked down constantly, until I growled an "out with it already!" at them.

"Y-you're hot," they called, running away before i could make any reaction to what they'd said.

Confused, i shut the window and went to my vanity to put on makeup.

2 HOURS LATER

I played with the ring on my necklace as i waited for Seth, clicking the heels of my brown boots together as I waited. It seemed like an eternity since I'd last seen Seth, and my body was anxiously awaiting to be by his side.

My door bell rang, and I skipped downstairs to get it, opening the door as quickly as I could, and there he was.

My Seth looked handsome as always, and today he wore a tight black sweater with a white shirt underneath, with dark jeans and a pair of black Converse. He looked amazing as usual, and his eyes lit up as he saw me, his huge grin taking its place on his face.

I threw myself into his arms, kissing his cheeks and neck, and finally his lips. His body felt like it fit against mine, that we were made perfectly for each other.

He took my hand as he pulled away, leading me to his truck, opening the door for me as I hopped in. He joined me a second later as I buckled my seatbelt.

"Hey Seth," I wondered curiously, "do you know why Collin and Brady were here this morning? They were out front and i asked them why they were here, they just said I was hot-" a growl rose from his throat-"and ran off."

"The telepathy of our wolves-it allows for us to communicate-is what caused it. Well, i was-" he fidgeted-"thinking about you and last night and...the pack saw your body, that's probably why."

I looked down, my face feeling hot, "and my parents heard us last night," I mumbled, being the one who was fidgeting now.

He looked down, a blush highlighting his cheeks, "I'm sorry they did that. And I'm sorry your parents heard. And, we have a surprise waiting for us."

I smiled and nodded. He sped off towards his house, but turned into the woods on to a dirt road. I looked over at him, wondering where we were going-but then, I saw it.

I gasped, my eyes widening as my hands covered my mouth. Right in front of us was a beautiful stone cottage, with beautiful flowers growing in the grass with the river i loved streaming through the lawn. The cottage was a grey-ish color, some tan from past paint mixing in. Some flowers grew on the side of the house, their stems like vines draping over it.

"This," Seth murmured, "will be our house from today on." He hopped out of the truck and opened my door as i unbuckled my seatbelt. He took my head and helped me out of the truck, "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" i squealed, turning to face him as i kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer, his strong arms around my waist. I pulled him as close as we could get, but i wanted to be closer. Like last night.

Seth's kisses trailed down to my neck, and picked me up. "Seth," i moaned, "stop. Or we won't be able to go in and see the cottage now. After...we can make it our home, if you know what i mean."

His lips met mine again, kissing me hard, his tongue trailing into my mouth. Mine trailed into his, and he pulled away a few minutes later, but kept his arm around me.

"Well," he huffed, "let's check out our new home."

**AN: Sorry it took so long! Been coping, and playing Kingdom Hearts. I have a cold now and have an opportunity to write finally.(: Hope you like it!**

**~xwinterstormx**


End file.
